1812
by 123vampiregirl
Summary: read it plz! not gud @ summary


_**New England **_

I waited for the finial gunshot. I hid in the only safe place in could think of: the church. I ran into the church to see bodies lying ever where. My eyes produce tears, but I could not feel them. All I knew was that the Americans had won and I had lost of family and my lover.

The thought it self consumed me with terror, never to see my mother smiled at the day with a smile that could brighten up anyone's day. To see father hum all the way to the coal shop and come humming back into my mother's arms. Or never see the smile on the loving sister's face when the dog starts to ignore mother's rules.

Never see beautiful Seytan smile again. Never to be held in his strong arms and forget everything that happen if my life. To look into those emerald eyes that were fixed into an oval shaped head and dark brown hair spilling to the side of his face. See his grin light up the world for me. I was alone in the world even Seytan wasn't with me.

I sat there in wait for hours; days in did not keep track of anything. I sat, and waited for death to take me quickly into its arms and kill my pain.

Slowly a light grew into the horizon and then it was blinding me. The light blazed across the church and set everything on fire. It was breathtaking and I just stood their waiting it to be taken from my life like everything else important has but it did not go away. Soon I started to feel a little hope, a desire to live to see these beautiful lights again.

"This is what you will see last, you will die soon and never return" those words if spoken by anybody else would be terrifying but from this…..angel they are perfect. I wanted a glimpse of the one who was sentenced to deliver my death.

Slowly the light disappeared and left a young boy in its place. I examined the boy carefully he had hair just like my Seytan and his eyes were bright yellow eyes that could swallow me whole. I did not make any gesture toward the beautiful boy that stood in front of me.

"I am ready to receive but may I ask the name of thee who chose to lay death upon my bed?"I did not want to know yet a part of me was exceptionally curious to find out who this handsome angel is.

"I am called Andel, and I am here to deliver death I am the death angel" The angel looked very serious until he caught a glimpse of me sitting there in awe. An expression crossed his face that I only saw on my Seytan when he is around me. I had forgotten about Seytan but now al the memories came flooding back to me.

"Will I meet my Seytan in deaths bed?" I wanted to see Seytan's smile, his crooked smile. The one that made me fall for him in the first place. The way he cared for everything, always kind a quality I loved about him.

"I do not know, but it seems that you are going to explain to me everything that's ever happen to you or else you are going to never Seytan" the way he said this made me want to tell him everything, release my sorrow to him and never to see Seytan the thought was unbearable.

"My name is Brelle Kel. I am 18I was not born into my family, I was found in boat near the lake and the Kel family decided to take my under their care. During this time my family was going through a money lose time or depression but they never regretted taking me in. Some how I knew that I was the cause of their problems, and had decided to take myself out of their lives. Which was a very hard decision on my behalf, I ran out the cursed river the caused all my problems and jumped. Even my luck doesn't allow me to drown the river it did however bruise me everywhere. I didn't know where I should have gone so I decided the go to the forest and wait for the forest animals to eat me alive and remove the burden that I caused my parents. Unfortunately, Seytan a young boy in my village found and took me back to my parents. Even thought I couldn't see my parents I could hear my mother's shouts and crying and my fathers." The tears once again rolled down my face as I remember everything that had happened so far. The Memories were too hard for me to bear.

The angel's face which was expression less was filled with understanding, care, and love. "Would you please continueBrelle I would like to want happened next" Andel asked me.

"Well then slowly my bruises started to heal but my mother never did heal. She closed up and never let herself heal when Bri was born she never let her out of her sight. She became afraid if anyone was out if it was dark she wouldn't allow it. I still remember what she said before the Americans attacked "Be home before dinner…..but there is never going to be a dinner" I started to sob I couldn't continue.

The angel came down to sweep me into his arms and started to sooth me. A thought formed in my head Seytan had left me to fend alone in the world that's full of hate. "I feel safe" I mumbled into his neck.

"It's okay you have me I will keep you safe" Andel promised me, and I believed that he could. Suddenly the church door opened with a smash. I quickly hid behind my Andel only to see Seytan.

"Why, Why did you leave me?!" Seytan screamed at me. I ran to him, into his arms but I felt something pierce my neck and I screamed for Andel. "Help me!! Andel, my angel" slowly I started to see darkness I my eyes slowly began to close and last thing I felt was Andel kissing me while Seytan drank my blood

2


End file.
